glory
by strictlycordyandangel
Summary: angel and crew go to sunnydale to help fight glory and angel gets brainsucked basicly the effects it has on him


author note: ok so pretend angel didn't fire his crew and him and cordy are together and pretend tat they are all real close freinds like family and pretend fred is there somehow i accedently wrote her in and [pretend glory can brainsuck vampires and that cordy's a badass fighter

cordy are you sure you wanna do this? yes they need our helpand why are you being like this angel? you want to go i no you dont want to let dawn die so why the weird behaviour angel? talk to me no your right i don t but what about you the way they treated you what if they do it again? i ve changed angel and if they did say anything i wouldnt care i have you guys okay on one condition they say anything i kill them only if you dont litterally kill them fine

they were in the car on the way to sunnydale wesley was driving gunn and fred sat next to him cordelia angel and lorne in the back im scared but what was all that crap about not being scared and not caring yeah but im scared angel angel put an arm around her and held her close to him with the other he stroked her hair it will be okay i won t let them say anything i won t let them hurt you i promise what would i do without you he laughed what is so funny i was just thinking the same about you i love you i love you too he kissed the top of her head as they pulled up outside a small store the name in yellow was the magic box this is were mr giles said to go a store? a magic store to be precise mr giles owns it giles owns a store since when i dont know cordelia shall we go in? i really dont want to go in there i know baby i know but we have to i know but that dont mean i like it or i wanna do it come on then they all got out of the car and stood together for a moment before walking toward the magic box angel took cordy s hand everyone else entered the store wile angel and cordelia stood outside the door for a little wile longer he gave her hand a reasurring squeeze and she looked into his eyes pleading for another way but she knew in her heart there really wasnt one they walked in knowing they couldn t put it off any longer they found the whole gang sat at a round a table with a pile of books there attention had however had been drawn away from their books and to the very difrent pepole in front of them cordelia her hair was short really and messy like she hadn t really bothered with it this morning short not the long they were used to she was just wearing a pair of worn jeans and a hooded sweattop she looked worn and tierd she looked like a completly diffrent cordelia chase she also managed to keep a smile on her face wesley was not the wimpy watcher he was wearing jeans and shirt angel seemed more happy he s was actually smilling at cordelia he never smiled when they knew him their were two pepole they didnt reconise and a demon their was a small brunette woman and a tall muscular black man the demon was wearing a bright suit um why are you with a demon come on buffy not like you havent been there before off there blank stairs she relized what she was talking about oh you mean lorne i thought you ment angel and you know well you dont but lorne hes okay he s good he helps us back in la he agreed to come and help us help you help dawn so be nice okay wait what about angel cordelia looked at angel for support he put a protective arm around her and jumped in buffy lets not talk about this now no i wanna know what she ment fine cordy shes my shes my girlfreind he pulled her closer and i love her her cordelia chase the meanest girl in sunnydale history cordelia was hurt by the words i have to- she ran out tears in her eyes angel turned to stare at buffy what see shes still just a brat shes changed buffy we knew you wouldnt understand shes changed and he left to follow cordy ********************************************************************************************************

CORDY! CORDY WERE ARE YOU he heard her voice barley above a wisper angel? he turned and saw she was sat on the floor of a dark wet alley shaking masacra running down her face cordy cordy he sat down next to her and pulled her so close to him he was crushing her she just tried to make herself comfortable and rested her head on his chest and she started to cry again shh cordy why you letting her do this to you? because i love you angel i love you so mutch i love you too he began to sing well sort of id catch a grenade for ya throw my head on a blade for ya i d jump on a train for ya you know i d do anything for ya she started to laugh your such a dork ino but in a good way right? yes in a good way cuz hey i love you anyway okay do you wanna go back now you look frozen he grabbed her hand and i cant warm you up okay but just so you know im not happy ino it will be okay though i know it will so do i but i still wont be happy fine but please lets go i really dont want you to freeze to death i cant loose you fine but help me up im kinda stiff sure he jumped up grabed her hands and pulled her up only when she was standing did he realise how cold she was she was uncontrollably shaking her hands turning a shade of blue in a second his jacket was over her shoulders put it on she put her arms through and smiled at him he did the jacket up took her hands and put them in the pockets better? well im still cold but a bit warmer they were stood outside the magicbox you ready? just one thing i have to do first she kissed him it wasnt deep or full of passion it was one full of love he kissed her back but he pulled away after a short wile when he felt her shivering and shaking he took her hand and led her into the magic box they were both smiling now despite how cold she was cordelia still managed to smile your back do you know how mutch you scared angel scared all of us we were worried ino fred im sorry i just couldnt deal with it because buffy wouldnt understand that i ve changed and dose nt want to understand that i love angel love him so mutch angel gave her hand a squeeze witch were reaturning to their normal colour i love you too more than you know cordy your shaking why are you shaking cold i have some blankets somewere and giles dissapeared to find some blankets angel let her to the sofa and they both sat down giles shortly returned carrying a big heavy warm blanket he handed it to angel who covered cordelia with it he turned to the others we really should take her home soon so she can put some dry clothes on it was raining so her clothes are soaked yeah angel we should but were s home we arn t going back to la untill this is over they filled me in and we will fill you in later because its a long story cordelia gave angel some blanket and angel knew she wanted him to come closer to her so he did he held her really close closer than he had ever held anyone in his life well we could see if my old mansion is still there and still empty it is spike what are you doing here he helps us really when did you get here just before you okay how do you know about the mansion? walked past it the other day thinking of moving back in but to many bad memories okay we can go there then i ll drive again and you get cordy, angel we will meet you in the car the rest of the ai team left to the car cordy baby are you tired? yeah wanna go home? she nodded her head and angel scooped her up he turned to the scoobies said a quik bye before leaving

angel was just putting cordy to bed wesley is just setting up some fires he has done one in here he ponted towards the fireplace were a fire was burning hes doing a few more to keep the place warm he turned and started to head for the door angel? yeah? come to bed okay he closed the door and stood at the side of the bed as he started to undress he removed his shoes ,socks and pants he began to unbutton his shirt and shook it off then he climed into bed and snuggled next to cordy and wispered in her ear i love you you know that right? i love you too and she fell asleep almost insta ntly he fell asleep shortly afterwords.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************  
>cordelia woke up she felt well rested angel was still fast asleep next to her. she looked at her watch 3:30pm no that couldnt be right she gently lifted angel s arm to look at his watch 3:30pm oh oops didn t mean to stay in bed that long well i can t wake him up now and if i move he might wake up so i ll stay here till he wakes up thought cordelia after 10 mineutes cordelia was bored but she waited she was patient when angel started to stir cordy? yeah baby im here see not going anywere did i wake you up? no i just woke up lets get to the magic box he got dressed and headed towards the door before cordelia had chance to say somthing she was already dressed.<br>angel wait what? look at your watch he looked oh not as early as i thought he thought for a moment heyy well we could go through the tunnels oh great what kind? you dont have to come i can meet you there no im coming with you so what kind of tunnels? electrical oh thats not so bad i supose lets go he took her hand and led her through the tunnel to were there was a door he opened it and it led into the basement of the magic box they walked up the stairs opened the door at the top and found everyone there reasearching angel and cordelia went over said hi to everyone grabbed a book and sat down together and started to reasearch.  
>*****************************************************************************************************************************************<p>

they had been reasearching for hours now and not getting any further. slaming her twelth book shut there had been nothing remotly usefull in either one of them i am not a book person did anyone ever tell you im not a book person ino baby and you why don t we all have like a little bit of a break clear our heads we wont get it done very well with fuzzy brains thats a good idea dont you think? i suppose great comeon angel we will get everyone some coffee ok if you are sure you two can behave oh please like we cant keep our hands off eachother wile getting coffee its not that hard well i seemed to think it was for you too anyway whats that suppose to mean? nothing just remember the last time you too went to get coffee alright alright its ok we promise to be good bye and they left

they reaturned shortly with enough coffee s and cookies for everyone cordelia handed them out and everyone thanked her angel was sat back on the sofa and cordelia was stood up she didnt want to sit down she had been sitting down for hours when suddenly she put her hand her head and started to scream in pain her coffee dropping to the floor spilling everywere angel caught her as she screamed and twisted in his arms whats happening? a vision gets them from the powers that be tells us when pepole are in trouble or important things we need to know oh she was still and angel laid her on the sofa i dropped my coffee here have mine thanx she just had all that and all she can think about is her coffee no moaning about how much it hurts about how unfair it is wow angel was right you really have changed pills in my purse i got it he opened her purse and their on the top was the pills he took them out and gave them to her she took some and feeling a liitle better sat up angel sat beside her and stroked her cheek what did you see? glory she was in an old werehouse really old and smelly really smelly she was looking for something i dont know what it was outside a carpark but an empty old one like the paint was hardly visible oh i know that place its a favourite hangout for vamps dark dingy smelly vamps like that heyy! she means souless vamps right? yeah so we better go cordy i want you to stay here no yes stay here willow tara and dawn will be here i dont want you to get hurt angel i have to go with you cordy i cant loose you i want to know your safe here but angel cordy please he was pleading his voice was wining and begging her angel what if you die how am supose to go on knowing you die and i just sat here cordy i promise i wont die ill stay alive for you fine she took her ring of the one angel brought her for her birthday one that made their relationship oficial to show all the men that she had a boyfreind so dont touch her or youll know about it but she took it off angel was so scared at what she was going to do she took off the chain from round her neck slid the ring onto it and fastened it round angels neck for good luck give it to me when you get back okay? okay he gave her hand a quik squeeze and kissed her i love you and he left with the others i love you too she wispered into nothingness she turned too willow right im gunna need a sword crossbow tazor holywater crosses stakes she went to were they kept the wepons and took a big sword stakes crosses and holy water witch she put in her wepon bag along with a crossbow she started searching for the final item were is it were is it ino its in here somewere looking for this? willow held a small black taxor in her hand yes thanx now pass it no i cant you shouldnt do this cordy why not cuz you say no cuz angel does ino your hurt that he wouldnt let you go but this is not the way she dropped the sword to the ground and slumped onto the sofa ino and its not that it he didnt let me go its im worried about him im scared that ill loose him and i cant loose him he means more to me than anything i know because of what i did when tara got brain sucked i did something that almost got me killed so beliove me when i say i know what your talking about i had to stop you before you really did get killed yeah i spose ************************************************************************************************  
>they had found the place and a battle was underway angel slashed a sword at her but it just gut across her dress buffy through a punch but glory countered in and sent her flying intpo the wall knoking her unconsious xander fired a bolt from a crossbow at her but she caught it and snapped it like a twig she threw him out the window sending shards of glas everywere giles threw and axe at her but she caught it and threw it back it cut his hand off and he passed out. wesley and gunn were firing tazor blasts at her but threw various kicks and punches at her all being reversed buffy was just waking up when glory put her hands into angels head causing a brightb light when she withdrew them he was a babbling crazy idiot as she walked of. **********************************************************<br>they were getting into the car from the got into the drivers seat gunn next to him giles next to him angel xander and buffy were in the back gunn took a look back at angel and said cory s gunna kill us man no she will just be upset probley hurt oh yeah and she is going to freak wesley was tired and stressed they really didnt need this *******************************************************************************************************  
>cordelia herd a car pull up there back she got up and headed for the door she froze when they walked through she was halfway there and what shoked her was angel being supported by gunn and wes he was clearly crazy she still stood still frozen as they lowered angel onto the sofa her legs felt like jelly so many things she wanted to say but the words were stuck in her throat suddenly she felt really dizzy and light headed she was falling to the ground when willow caught her cordy breath breath sit down next to him she guided her over to were angel sat she found it was easier to speak if she was saying it to him even if he was crazy then the others could answer what happened to you? it was glory she brain sucked him oh god a tear ran down her face and she stroked angels cheek im gunna get you back i need you back i remember a time you said that to me not like i answered i couldnt but just so you know i could here you and it ment the woprld to me seems like a lifetime ago now cordy- no i dont wanna hear it not now i cant hear it now im just gunna patch him up she took him by the hand grabbed the first aid kit tok him the basement were it quite and no one would ask questions she sat him down and removed his shirt she was cleaning his cut when she heard footsteps she wished they would turn around and go away she didnt feel like talking didnt feel like shaing her feelings didnt wanna listen to its ok and we will get get him back it just made it all too real she aplied the bandeges and put his shirt back but didnt want go back up she wanted to stay were it was quite were it was safe just her and angel even if he was crazy she realized she was shaking but couldnt stop she heard the person coming closer she tensed and took a deep she turned around she realaxed relived she saw willow stairing back at her she could cope with willow she understood her pain. heyy heyy how you doing ok i guess i know thats not the truth cordy you can tell me i have bben through the same still going through the same i know ok its like my world is falling apart and i just hate seeing him like this a tear rolled down her cheek but she wiped it away willow gave her a hug it will be okay we will get them back we have to DAWN SHES NOT SAVE NO ONE S SAFE NOT HERE NOT ANYWERE SHE WILL FIND YOU WHEN SHE DOES YOU CANT STOP HER NONE WILL SHE WILL DESTROY YOU SHE WILL COME AT YOU THROUGH YOUR FAMILY cordy ran over to angel and cradeld his head close to her chest stroking his face IT WAS ME I DID IT I KILLED HER IT WAS ME MY FAULT shhh shhhh its okay you ll be okay ill get you back just shhh for now please her voice was pleading him as tears started to fall from her eyes willow reached into her pocket and brought out a small bottle of pill she took out two and gave them to cordy they will calm him down they will make him pretty sleepy though you should take him home she brought his head up so she could look him in the eye angel sweetie can you take theese for me? she showed him the pills he shook his head like a child angel please they will help you you want to get better dont you? he nodded his head well then please will you just take theese? he nodded his head and she gave them to him and he swallowed them i cant do this you can cordy listen to me you know im always here if you need me yeah but i cant do this not by myself do you want me to come and stay with you untill we fix this if you dont mind well it would be easeir for both of us ok im going to take him home we are staying at angels mansion come by when your done here ok? yeah see you later they hugged breifly and cordelia helped angel up hey baby do you wanna go home home comeon she took his hand and led him through into the shop were going home wes,fred,gunn,lorne coming? yeah we will be right there im going to stay and help with some reaserch me too okay wes do you have the keys to angels car? yeah he reached into his poket and took out the keys he tossed them too cordelia gunn catch he caught the keys me? well yeah unless you want angel to drive? well no but what about you i thought you might wanna drive? no i cant not at the moment can we please go? comeon they alll walked out together cordelia sat in the back with angel holding him really close to her its lucky hes a vampire she can hold him as tight as she wants gunn sat in the drivers seat as they drove home.<p>

later willow came home cordelia had explained to fred and gunn, who explained to wes and lorne about willow staying, they came in much earlier than her it was quite late and she went strait to angel she opened the door and they were both on the bed angel fast asleep cordelia had her head on his chest but she was wide awake she couldnt sleep she saw willow and lifted her head but didnt let go of angel heyy willow hey cordy she put a hand into her bag and brought out five bottles of pills all different coulors here i pulled a few strings and manged get theese flor you they should last a wile cordelia smiled for the first time since they had brought angel back thnx willow really thankyou youve helped me helped us so much this evnening thank you it ok cordy angel turned in cordys arms a necklace came into sight and cordy knew what it was amediatly she took it into her hands it was the necklace she had given him hours ago for good luck she was going to get it back later but she wanted him to keep it untill they got him back she just stared at it willow sat on the end of bed so how you holding up good and a tear escaped her eyes followed by another and another and soon she was crying hard she was crying into angels chest shoaking his shirt in tears i love you angel why did this happen why did this have to happen if i had been there would things have been diffrent what if spike was there it was odvious that theese questions needed no answers so willow stepped out the room leaving them alone. after a wile angel woke up cordy? yes angel? me love you i love you too angel? cordy? yes angel? wet me wet oh im sorry angel here she peeld his soaked shirt of his body she was shaking from crying so much she tossed the wet shirt aside and relpaced it with a fresh one there you go all better thank you are you still going to cry? no im done crying here she handed him sevral pills take theese he swallowed them we should go to sleep now comeon she got into bed and pulled him with her he fell asleep shortly after with her following she could of fell asleep before but she wanted to make sure angel was okay and asleep before she finally slept ***********************************************************************************************  
>3 months later<p>

cordelia never saw pepole much theese days she would get up at dawn get showered and dreszsed make sure angel was showered and dressed make them breakfast give him his pills put his pills and a few emergency wepons into her bag and then they would take the electrical tunnels to the magic box through the basement not that there was anyother way to get in that early in the morning then she would settle angel down and begin reasearching what she would reasearch would be diffrent from everyone else she would search for the cure to reverse what glory did she had done this for 3 months always being unseccesfull this morning she did her same routine she had been to the powers three weeks ago they said there was nothing they could do there was a spell but they didnt know it and it required contact with both glory and angel wich they couldnt do the others deemed it a usless trip but the way cordelia saw it was they narrowed ddown the search now she just has to look for spells she took a book of the shelf and read the cover angelus,liam and angel was written on the front she made a note to tell angel when the found the cure and turned him back she went over to the spell part and looked up reversal spells there were about 100 books on reversal spells cordy picked one she hadnt already read and started to read it ***************************************************  
>a few hours later everyone started to come in she was already on her second book and decided she needed a break fred i need a break could you look after angel for me? sure he has pills in my bag if he starts being you know how he is when i go somewere and he s not with me just give him all the pills it wont hurt him hes a vampire okay how long are you gunna be? im just popping to the coffee shop im not even drinking it there want anything? yeah ill have a coffee please and we better get gunn one or this could be a long day ok wes lorne want anything from the coffee shop? no thanks ill have a tea if its not too much trouble not at all willow want anything? want me to get tara anything? yeah i ll have a coffee and if you could get a cookie or somthing for tara that would be great if you dont mind of course of course i don t you ve done so much for me latly buffy spike dawn giles yeah get me a coffee and dawn a hot chocolate if its okay? sure it is can i have a tea please you and wes are so simalar spike? nothing for me thanx okay see you as soon as possible yeah cordelia later could we mabe talk? yeah later buffy she walked across the street and into the shop and angel who had been asleep woke up cordy cordy CORDY angel cordy s just gone to get some coffee she will be back soon i need her she will be back soon okay but i need her now why? i just need her okay im sure she will be- the door opened and cordy stood there hes been shouting you saying he needs you the coffes were in trays of two the teas were together and there was two little paper bags she put them on the table took two coffees and one of the paper bags she slipped the paper bag in her purse and walked over to angel your here im here she put the coffees on the floor and took his hands in hers im close too getting you back i need you back angel and i feel like im close to finding the cure there is one out there and i will find it he smilled she handed him coffee and a cookie he put the coffee to the side too cool down and started to suck on the biscuit coffee hot thats right baby she kissed his head and walked off cordy can we talk? sure she sat in her chair and looked at the book she had a feeling about this book had a feeling it was the one with the cure but she didnt want to seem rude so she turned to face buffy so how you doing? her eyes hardened turning icy she picked up the book and turnec to her page fine she said coldly cordelia i- no buffy i dint want to talk about this i dont want to share my feelings not to you is there anyone besides angel you would share your feelings with? willow why is she diffrent from everyone else? because she understands everyone else gives me there sympathy i dont want sympathy i want my boyfreind back now is that all cuz im kinda busy? she turned back to her book whatever and she walked away *******************************************************************<br>an hour later cordy was running through the shop screaming with exitment talking really fast that noone could understand what she was saying she was running not stropping anywere long.  
>when she ran past lorne for the sixtenth time he grabbed her forcing her too stop woah stop there princess noone can understand you slow down and tell lorne whats got you all ecited i found it lorne can you belive i actually found it look she shoved the book in his face he read the page wow this is great we can finally be a family again i cant belive you found it ino right i gotta show willow right away *************************************************** two weeks later stakes? check dagonshere? check swords? check crossbows? check hollywater? check? crosses,knifes,tranqguns,tazors? check,check, right ready lets get the others and go *********************************************************************************************<br>in the car thye handed eachother wepons as they drew closer nerves kicked in cordy was nervous and exited she new she was going to get him back **************************************************************************  
>they found her at last she had min ions vampires everyone started to get to work on the pepole surronding her all willow and cordy had to do to finnish the spell was touch glorys head and at the same time touch angels head and do the same with tara the others singled of glory as they fought the demons and vampires. willow and cordelia rouded quikly on glory she looked smug on the count of three one...two...three...now at exactly the same time willow and cordy touched glorys head willow also touched tara s wile cordy touched angel s in a flash of light angel and tara were thrown backwards willow go no i cant leave you please i ll be fine just just make sure they are ok that he s ok ok good luck thanx willow ran over to them and helped them up you made a hole you made two she stumbled back she was dizzy but the moment passed what did you do to me? oh it wasn t the spell might be this she pulled the glowing dogonshere out her bag breifly to show it to her but replaced it almost straight after pulling it out she crept really close to her as if to wisper something to her but instead she drew a sword she had hidden and plaunged it into her stomach you kill me you dont kill me and she pulled it up slicing her almost in half glory droped to the ground dead cordy started haking her to peices angry when angel cold hands tooke her s calm down baby shes dead she threw the sword on the floor and turned to face him angel a tear slid down her cheek but unlike so mant tears she had shed in the past few months this was one ofhapiness she kissed him and then smiled welcome back her smile was so huge her face ached but she couldnt stop smiling do you think the others need help? she looked over his shoulder were the others were finnishing off the last of the demons and coming over to them i think there good they are coming over here she kissed him one more time before taking his hand and leading him towards the others hey guys guess what it worked he s not crazy welcome back man cordelia released his hand so him and gunn could do their special hand shake then he moved aside angel wesley they shook hands deadboy don t call him that cordelia stood defesivly infront of him and took his hand as she continued to speak since we have been here bar craziness angel has been nothing but nice to you he dosn t like you but he got on with you just pushed that aside he was nice to you so could you please just call him angel angel smirked smugly at xander we should just get back everyone is pretty tierd sure thing how about we all go to the magic box say goodbye then go home our real home i mean la i like it i miss la me too man when can we go they walked to the car and drove to the magic box.<br>so um goodbye then see ya cordelia turned to leave but angel stopped her cordy yeah your right that was rude especially after everything she has done for me2 she hugged willow sorry goodbye you should come up to la sometime youdd like it ok we will keep in touch i ll come see you that d be nice and thank you its okay and thank you it was nice to have someone to talk to who understood my pain its fine and what you did for me was way more it s still hard to belive your cordelia chase it s easeir to call you cordy because then i dont have to try and think that you are cordelia chase it s getting easier now but i mean talk about change the one person who i truly hated all through highschool was the only one who could share my pain i know what you mean and you ve changed too your more cool like not as nerdy as you were in high school really? yeah and i feel bad that i didn t get to know you back then i didn t think you would actually be a nice person thanx and don t feel bad i never exactly made an effort with you either they all said their good byes packed their stuff and drove off back to la when they were in the lobby of the hotel angel walked up behind her and slipped the necklace round her neck that he didn t relize was round his neck till now she turned round and smiled at him now everything was back to normal well as normal as things were at angel investigation were.  
>the end<p> 


End file.
